Anything but Nothing
by xxenchanted
Summary: Syaoran Li has been trained to destroy Sakura Kinomoto since the age of six. His job: To enroll into her academy, befriend her, and then bring her down. Of course, he didn't expect to fall in love with his enemy. SxS


Hola! This is my very first fiction to do with Card Captor Sakura. I absolutely freaking adore Syaoran and Sakura and have since I was the age of eight. So I finally decided to whip up a story with them! Set in an alternate universe. I hope you enjoy!

Summary: Syaoran Li has been trained to take down Sakura Kinomoto ever since he was six. His job: To enroll into her academy, befriend her, and then bring her down. Of course, he didn't expect to fall in love with his enemy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

I. Prologue

* * *

><p>"Xiao-Lang. Uncle is looking for you," a solemn voice echoed throughout the room in announcement from a tall slender boy about the age of ten with navy blue hair sleeked back with the finest perfection and ocean blue eyes that glittered with the mystery of the abyss, his voice traveling across the green, grassy fields to reach the ears of a determined young boy training by himself, a long wooden stick in hand, carved especially for him by his deceased father. Xiao-Lang's ears perked up, and he stopped his training and followed his eyes to his cousin's voice. The wind blew harshly around his tiny body, but he quickly picked up his feet to head over to his patiently waiting cousin who smiled warmly down at him, taking in his soft little hands and leading him inside the large manor.<p>

"What does Uncle want, Eriol?" Xiao-Lang asked, as he followed Eriol down the long, padded corridors towards their uncle's office. Their uncle usually only wished to speak to them about private matters that were extremely important; otherwise, both Xiao-Lang and Eriol rarely saw their elder relative around the house.

"I'm not sure, Xiao-Lang. We shall see in a minute, won't we?" he replied, pushing the heavy oaken doors open with his two hands. "Uncle. I brought Xiao-Lang for you."

"Bring him in," a dark, grave voice called out. Eriol softly nudged the younger boy in, watching as he stumbled inside before he proceeded to close the door behind him.

Xiao-Lang stood alone in the dark, menacing, and rather voluminous room. The walls were piled with mountains of books in the delicately carved bookshelves. Off to the right, a fire sizzled with a florid ember, its glow casting a dark shadow across the two leather chairs sitting in front of his uncle's desk, where he sat in his chair, his back to the little boy, and despite not being able to see his uncle's face, Xiao-Lang still felt nervous as if he was being scrutinized by his uncle's degrading hawk eyes. He almost felt himself shuffle his feet across the floor to his uncle, but he remembered how much his uncle hated shuffling, anxiety, or anything that drew people to see him as 'weak' and 'inferior.' He immediately stopped and picked up his feet with a little bit more confidence towards his uncle's desk. "Yes, Uncle?"

"Come closer, Xiao-Lang," he said, swiveling back around to meet his nephew's blazing amber eyes. Syaoran took a few steps in before stopping inches before his desk. "Now, take a seat."

Xiao-Lang turned his head towards the chair that his uncle had gestured to and climbed into the comfort of the large, leather seat. He was rather curious as to why his uncle had called him out. He never talked to his uncle privately. The last time they had a full-length conversation was when his uncle had broken the news to him about his father's death. He was only three then and had been living with his uncle while his father was on a mission. Ever since then though, he had strictly leaned on the comfort and solace of his personal butler, Wei, and his elder cousin, Eriol.

"Xiao-Lang, do you know why you are here, why you live here, I mean?"

He was uncertain of what answer his uncle wanted from him, but he slowly nodded. "Yes... Because Father was on a mission, but then he died."

"Do you know what your father did?"

"He..." Xiao-Lang hesitated. He wasn't exactly sure. No one really told him. Wei had only told him his father went on a mission for the family, so he assumed that his father was being a family hero of some sort. When he had questioned Eriol, his elder cousin had only said not to inquire about the family's history until someone purposefully told him. "I don't really know, Uncle. Wei said that he was a family hero."

His uncle merely scoffed at his answer, eyes glowing with a dark ferocity. "Hero? Please. He hardly did anything."

Xiao-Lang frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Xiao-Lang. I meant nothing. Let me tell you about our family, Xiao-Lang. You're... six now, correct? You deserve to know, and I believe you're old enough and mature enough to understand."

Xiao-Lang nodded eagerly. He had been awaiting for the day for his uncle to tell him the truth about his past and the life of his family. For so long, he had known different people of his family went out and about on these so-called "missions", but he never knew exactly what went on or why. Any questioning he did was merely scorned, for everyone believed he was too young of an age, but at last. Finally someone who knew he was just as mature as his four years wiser cousin. "Of course, Uncle."

"Li Xiao-Lang, you are part of the Li Clan. Do you know what that is?"

Xiao-Lang shook his head slowly.

"It means you belong in a group of people so powerful that almost no one can destroy. We work on missions, which you must have heard about by now? But you probably do not know what these missions mean. Our missions are dedicated to create a more powerful group, a more powerful world where we destroy the people who are causing harm to our generation and our heritage. We train each and every being in this clan to learn every type and class of martial arts available and even train you in the knowledge of a spy."

"A spy? What are we a spy for?"

"We are a spy for ourselves. We work solely for ourselves and no one else."

"Well, why are we a spy?" Xiao-Lang frowned. "What do we need to spy on? Why do we train?"

"So many questions, Xiao-Lang," his uncle sighed. "I am only one person. You must be patient with my words. You see, there is another power that we significantly hate here, Xiao-Lang. That power is called Tokyo's SIN. It stands for the Specialized Intellects of the Nation. They hold a strong power in Japan, and we, as Chinese spies, have always been their number one enemy and rival. Our missions are usually against them. When they are on a mission, we follow them to rival them in their power. From that, we try our best to learn their top secrets and codes because they contain one device that is secretly hidden away in that tower that almost every power in the world wants."

"What is that, Uncle?"

"It is called the Emeraldes. It withholds every piece of knowledge that Tokyo's SIN has ever came across, some, even our own secrets that they have discovered. We need that Emeraldes, Xiao-Lang. It is vital to be the number one power source in the world and not only that, but to gain access to Tokyo's SIN's secrets would be our number one way to bring down the academy. We have been fighting for it for years, which is why we have become such bitter enemies."

"Why do we fight for it, Uncle? Why do we have to have it? What's so special about it?"

"Because, Xiao-Lang, it holds secrets that could either make us or destroy us. If Tokyo's SIN ever uses it against us, we are doomed."

Xiao-Lang was quiet, as he took in his uncle's words. The whole clan would be doomed? That sounded rather terrible to a six-year-old's ears. "You mean we would all die?"

"Worse, Xiao-Lang. We would become nothing. You do not ever want to become nothing. You become nothing when you give your secrets away, and someone takes it to destroy you. You become nothing when you have no power. You become nothing if you are destroyed. Your father became nothing. Not only did he die in the hands of Tokyo's SIN, but he became nothing as well. He gave his most precious secrets away, and they took it away from it and turned it against him. It was his own fault."

"They killed him?" Xiao-Lang's eyes widened. He had known his father had died during a mission, but no one had ever told him how. "Why did they kill him?"

His uncle merely shrugged. "Simply because he was one of us. He fell in love with some silly girl in the SIN academy, told her everything even though he was supposed to be a spy and betrayed all of our secrets, and the girl ended up betraying his stupid words."

"He fell in love?"

"Your mother was already dead, Xiao-Lang. It was bound to happen sooner or later. He just stupidly did it with the wrong person. Now that you know, Xiao-Lang, you can learn from your idiotic father's mistakes. Never fall in love, especially with the enemy, and never let anyone in. It is far better to be cold and callous rather than empathetic and loving. Do you understand, Li Xiao-Lang, my little nephew?"

"Of course, Uncle. I understand."

"Good. Now that you know, you should also know that your training will also increase and become much more rigorous. You will be the new trainee, the newest spy to intersect in Tokyo's SIN and pretend to be one of their own. There, you will do whatever you can do to get your hands on the Emeraldes. You may have the help of your elder cousin, Eriol, and your butler, Wei, and you must not fail this mission. In few years' time, you will be our strongest spy, Xiao-Lang, and you will be our biggest hope to take on the Emeraldes. Do I make that clear, Xiao-Lang?"

Syoaran nodded emphatically. "Yes, sir. Of course."

His uncle placed a photo on his desk and shoved it towards the younger boy. "You will train to go against this opponent, Xiao-Lang. She is your enemy, and you will do whatever you can to get your hands on her and learn their secrets. She is their jewel, such as you are ours."

Xiao-Lang merely giggled in delight. "This person? She's only a little girl, Uncle."

"She is your age, not much younger, and she will most likely train just as hard as you."

"It's only a girl, Uncle."

"No, Xiao-Lang. She is not only a girl. She is the guardian of the Emeraldes. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura."

* * *

><p>How did you guys think of it? Sorry it's kind of short, but it is the prologue! The next chapter should be longer. I hope you enjoyed it! Criticism and reviews are very much welcomed.<p>

xxenchanted


End file.
